Trek Through the Hidden Temple
The Hidden Temple (previously "Trek Through the Hidden Temple") event ran from June 9th to June 21st 2016, from May 18th to May 30th 2017, from May 3rd to May 15th 2018, and from July 11th to July 23rd 2019. =Event Description= 2016 Montana James dusted off his fedora before fixing back on his head. The frantic slide under the closing warehouse door almost claimed his hat for the umpteenth time. He was still clutching the tattered map of the rainforest temple as he picked himself up and ran for the waiting boat plane that would take him to deepest, darkest Peru... The latest event takes our Crusaders on an adventure in the finest traditions of archeologists who also happen to be great at adventures. Yesteryear chic from the 1930s, an evil regime of bad guys and a race to recover ancient treasure in a temple in a jungle await you. Good luck, Crusaders, and before you undertake this epic adventure, take inspiration from the immortal words of Montana himself: "Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory." 2017 You have to love big budget sequels. Montana James is back in this repeat Crusaders event, Trek Through the Hidden Temple. 2018 It's time to put on your fedora and grab your whip, Crusaders, because we're heading back into the Hidden Temple. This year's event includes a new Crusader, so try not to step on the wrong tiles as you work your way through five new objectives and earn six new achievements. 2019 In ages long past, Kebos was a Goddess. As the world changed and her era came to an end, she was wrapped in ceremonial linens and preserved through mummification. It is the greatest honor her people could bestow upon their goddess, hoping to bring her a peaceful rest for all time. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever — not even death. Her tomb unearthed and her rest interrupted, Kebos the Mummy has arisen to join the Crusaders for their latest journey to The Hidden Temple... =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Montana James The Trek Through the Hidden Temple event introduces our new square-jawed Crusader, Montana James, one of two new heroes to add to your roster. He requires rescuing himself after getting mixed up with a group of jackbooted soldiers. Serpent King Draco The second new Crusader in the Trek Through the Hidden Temple event is a scaly new royal called Serpent King Draco. Tier 2 Danni the Daring Damsel The first of the two new Tier 2 Crusaders is Danni, the Daring Damsel who doesn't need to rely on anyone else to get herself out of trouble. Even if she ends up getting in trouble a lot. At level 100, Danni unlocks Eye Candy which buffs the DPS of all Male Crusaders by 50%. At level 150, her ability Penny in Your Pocket increases the Gold Find +10% additively for each Male Crusader in the formation. Polly the Parrot Polly, the Parrot, is the trusty animal sidekick who's always on hand for those comedic moments when heroes are locked in a cell and need a key. Also, he has some wicked one-liners, which kids will be quoting long after the adventure finishes. Probably. At level 50, Polly unlocks Got a Cracker!, an ability makes monsters move 500% faster. Polly unlocks Instant Regret at level 150 and monsters that are attacking the formation will then take extra damage. Tier 3 The Holy Guardian Ancient knight? Fallen angel? Whatever he may be, all you know about The Holy Guardian is that Crusaders closest to him find themselves healed far greater than those further away — and Crusaders further away have their damaged increased far more than those closest to him. Tier 4 Kebos the Mummy Kebos is an ancient goddess, preserved through mummification. Now known as Kebos the Mummy, this undead goddess brings her supernatural power to the formation in the form of massive DPS buffs (Show Them Some Teeth, Defend the Innocent). She grows stronger with each DPS Crusader in the formation (This is a Knife!), growing stronger still as you level her up (Better with Age) and earn Trinkets (Lady of the Dead). She is also a righteous DPS Crusader, growing more powerful for each Good Crusader in the formation (The Power of Good). When the dead start to rise, it usually means the end of days is nigh — but in this case, the Crusaders may have instead found one of their strongest allies... =Tier 1 Objectives= Torches to start :* Montana James and some bad guys take up some spots :* The Bad Guys debuff a formation slot periodically, rendering it virtually useless |Reward T1 = Montana James swaps with the Dark Gryphon |Notes T1 = The debuff will disable DPS, Upgrades and Equipment from the affected crusader. }} Torches to start :* Serpent King Draco takes up a slot :* Draco's snake pals randomly disable Crusaders for a short period of time |Reward T1 = Serpent King Draco swaps with The Washed Up Hermit |Notes T1 = The debuff will affect only crusaders adjacent to Draco. It will randomly affect up to two crusaders at a time. }} Torches to start :* Must have 500 to start :* The Expeditions chief's daughter and her lugguage take up multiple slots |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Hidden Temple Jewelled Chest }} Torches to start :* Must have 1000 to start :* Every few levels a formation slot is rendered useless by a spiked trap |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Hidden Temple Jewelled Chest |Notes T1 = 1 spike appears at level 6, and 2nd at 26, and a 3rd at 56. The spikes move every 10 levels (ending with '6'), and shut down DPs and FAs. }} Torches to start :* Must have 1500 to start :*Your friends periodically turn against you and must be freed from Mali Ka's curse by smacking them around a bit! |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Hidden Temple Jewelled Chest |Notes T1 = In this objective some of the spawning enemies will have the same sprites as your Crusaders. Otherwise they are identical to any other mini-boss monsters. }} Torches to start :* A random Hidden Temple Chest is awarded upon reset :* Hidden Temple Chests contain gear for the new Event Crusaders |Reward T1 = Random Hidden Temple Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Torches to start :* Danni takes up a slot in the formation :* Danni disables the FAs and DPS of all male Crusaders |Reward T1 = Danni the Daring Damsel swaps with the Sasha the Fierce Warrior |Notes T1 = *Contrary to the description, male crusaders have ALL upgrades and gear disabled, but can still unlock abilities(such as Magnify or Storm Rider). *Female crusaders' abilities can still be affected by male crusaders: **Mindy the Mime can still use Mimic on male crusaders' abilities. For example, putting Billy next to Mindy will give you an Act of Congress (Mimic) without an original Act of Congress active. **Natalie Dragon's Double Dragon is still activated by Nate Dragon's presence. **The Shadow Queen's The Shadow Mastered is still activated by Jason, Master of Shadows being adjacent. **Formation abilities that count crusaders will still count the male ones, like "Animal Kingdom" (Princess Val the Mermaid) and "Untrusting" (Grandmora). }} Torches to start :* Polly and another parrot take up two formation slots :* Enemies move 500% faster and all heroes have their max health reduced to 1 |Reward T1 = Polly the Parrot swaps with the Merci, the Mad Wizard |Notes T1 = }} Torches to start :* Must have 5,000+ to start :* Aliens with various abilities attack your formation |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Hidden Temple Jewelled Chest |Notes T1 = The large, slow-moving aliens that kill your crusaders in one hit can be destroyed by clicking on them. }} Torches to start :* Must have 10,000+ to start :* Every 25 areas one of your Crusaders will drink from a random grail in an attempt to find the Holy Grail :* Choosing poorly results in that Crusader's bench slot being locked for the remainder of the areas in the objective :* They will choose poorly |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Hidden Temple Jewelled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Torches to start :* Must have 15,000+ to start :* Speedy spooky invulnerable ghosts(SSIGs) of an ancient civilization attack your formation :* They cannot be killed, and must be tanked until you are able to move on |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Hidden Temple Jewelled Chest |Notes T1 = Ghosts cannot be slowed with effects like Arachnobuddy's Stick Webbing. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Torches to start :* The Holy Guardian occupies a slot in the formation and disables the DPS of adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = The Holy Guardian swaps with Viktor the Vampire }} Torches to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only Crusaders with a "G" in their name may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Hidden Temple Jeweled Chest}} Only crusaders with the letter G somewhere in their name are available. Torches to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Every 15 seconds, a piece of rubble falls, killing a random Crusader :* Every 100 areas, the time between falling rubble is reduced by 1 second |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Hidden Temple Jeweled Chest }} Torches to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* 3 pillars take up slots in the formation :* The pillars change positions every 50 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Hidden Temple Jeweled Chest }} Torches to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Every 40 areas, a bench slot is locked, starting from the first slot |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Hidden Temple Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The first 18 slots will be locked when the objective is completed. }} =Tier 4 Objectives= to start :* Kebos the Mummy takes up a slot in the formation :* Crocodile eggs spawn at random :* Whenever an egg is destroyed, Kebos turns one of your Crusaders into a crocodile :* Only Good and Undead Crusaders can deal DPS |Reward T1 = Kebos the Mummy swaps with Chef Casey }} to start :* Only Alien and Supernatural Crusaders may be used :* The two most central slots of the formation are absent :* Two Alien ships patrol the formation, disabling the DPS and abilities of anyone in their slot |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Hidden Temple Jeweled Chest }} Only crusaders with Alien or Supernatural tags are available. to start :* Only Royal and Healer Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Hidden Temple Jeweled Chest }} Only crusaders with Royal or Healer tags are available. to start :* Only Good, DPS, and Undead Crusaders may be used :* Altars spawn at random, taking all of your gold :* While an altar is spawned, monsters drop no gold |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Hidden Temple Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Enemies only lose 10% maximum of their health per second from DPS, and only 1% per second from clicks. However, projectile damage is not limited. }} Only crusaders with DPS, Good, or Undead tags are available. to start :* A torch bearer occupies a slot in the formation, illuminating the slot directly below him :* Only the Crusader in the illuminated slot can deal DPS :* A new torch bearer is added every 150 areas :* Your current 2nd-bench-seat Crusader will begin in the formation, if available |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Hidden Temple Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Montana Unlock Montana James by completing the respective objective. Recruit Draco Unlock Serpent King Draco by completing the respective objective. Pure Swagger Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Montana. Acoutremontsss Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Draco. Light The Way Spend 16,500 Torches starting objectives in the "Hidden Temple" campaign. Torches spent on purchasing chests don't count! Lord of the Jungle Empower Draco's Kingdom's Call and Survival of the Fittest to a combined total of 1000%. Tier 2 Recruit Danni Unlock Danni the Daring Damsel by completing the respective objective. Recruit Polly Unlock Polly the Parrot by completing the respective objective. Dressing Damsel Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Danni. Polly's Paraphernalia Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Polly. Polly Got a Tanker? Increase global DPS by at least 250% with Polly's Tough Nut to Crack upgrade. Well Lit Spend 33,000 Torches starting objectives in the "Hidden Temple" campaign. Torches spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 3 Recruit The Holy Guardian Unlock The Holy Guardian by completing the respective objective. Gear The Holy Guardian Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of The Holy Guardian. A Journey Completed Complete all Trek Through the Hidden Temple Tier 3 Objectives. A Ridiculously Long Trek Beat area 900 in Trek Through the Hidden Temple Free Play. Perfect Guardianship Have both your main DPS and someone in the front column affected by Holy Light, Sacred Flame, and Blaze of Glory at the same time, in a full formation. Pass the Torches Spend 50,000 Torches starting objectives in the "Hidden Temple" campaign. Torches spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Kebos the Mummy Unlock Kebos the Mummy by completing the respective objective. Objects of Worship Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Kebos the Mummy. Tourist Season Complete all Trek Through the Hidden Temple Tier 4 Objectives. Neverending Jungle Trek Beat area 1200 in Trek Through the Hidden Temple Free Play. The Magnificence of Undeath Beat 100 boss areas with Kebos the Mummy as your highest DPS. Torch Expert Spend 75,000 Torches starting objectives in the "Trek Through the Hidden Temple" campaign. Torches spent on purchasing chests don't count! Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Trek Through the Hidden Temple